1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack cooler for dry quenching of coke and other lumpy or pelletized fuel materials having a vertical chamber made from refractory blocks or bricks with a tapered top section having a center charging opening, a substantially cylindrical section below the top section and having a bottom discharge opening, and gas exhaust discharge openings along the inside of the vertical chamber joined to an annular collection channel.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A stack cooler for dry quenching of coke is taught in West German Patent Publication No. DE-AS 1,471,589, which relates to the field of the invention set forth above. The masonry work of the stack cooler of DE-AS 1,471,589 is formed from one piece in the cylindrical section as well as in the conical section disposed thereabove. It has been found in practical applications that problems occur with such a masonry construction in the area below the gas exhaust discharge openings and the cause for these problems is associated with the comparatively large pressure loads generated by the weight of the masonry work disposed above. These loads have again and again during operation of the stack cooler resulted in disturbances and in considerable collapses of the masonry work. In order to decrease the support pressure in the lower supporting walls of the stack one can construct the conical part of a lighter weight. Also, it can be attempted to divert the weight of the refractory masonry work of the conical section more to the masonry work outside of the annular collection channel. However, it does not appear that such attempts would result in satisfactory improvements.